Should've Said No
by Erica-Elizabeth-Black
Summary: Edward comes back months after Bella and Jake have been together. Bella is happy with her life with Jake. Edward kisses Bella in her room to see if she still loves him and Jake sees it. Thinking Bella has betrayed him, Jake meets up with Leah and she gives him advice that might relieve his pain. Bella becomes completely and utterly broken from Jake betrayal and runs.


**Prologue**

Bella smiled brightly at Jake as they strolled down the beach, love obvious in their eyes. Jake pulled her quickly into his chest and kissed her with no reservation. She welcomed it happily. He was her happily ever after.

After Edward left her in the woods all alone, she was broken, she thought beyond repair. All it took him was a few months of tender love and care for her to know he was the one and she was ready to love again. She had just graduated and they planned to start their lives as adults. Jake had already gotten his GED so they wouldn't have to spend as much time apart.

He didn't imprint on her, but it still felt like he did. He didn't want her out of his sight, but it had been like that since before he phased.

She giggled as he pulled away, making her blush. He pressed his forehead against her. They were truly love struck teens who could not keep their hands off of each other.

"I love you." She blushed harder and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"And, I love you. Forever." He gave her his signature grin which turned her the color crimson.

"You sure that you would want to spend that long with me? I can really be a pain in the ass, Bells." She smiled brightly back at him.

"I find how much of a pain in the butt you are to be fun and entertaining actually." He threw his head back in laughter. They always had this much fun.

They had been allowed to spend so much time with each other since the pack had killed off that red-headed leech and the patrols had gone down.

"Bells, I want to ask you something." He gave her his serious face so she knew he meant business. She sat in the sand in her short sundress and he sat so close to her that one of her legs laid over his. Her foot gently grazed his butt and his rough hand played with the hem of her skirt.

"What is it, Jake?" She could tell something was upsetting him, what ever could it be? Was it the pack? Billy? Rachel?

"Come here." He gently patted his lap and gave her a fake smile. She blushed and crawled over to him, straddling his waist.

"You expecting to do this is public?" She reached up and gently kissed him. He was not thinking of sex, but he could understand how she could think that. The only time he ever asked her to sit in his lap without her already doing it was when he wanted to try and seduce her. Which was very easy for him to do. She wasn't easy by any means, but when he touched her, her body went on full alert and she would practically threw herself at him.

"No, but that's not a bad idea." He gave her a smirk and winked at her. She blushed and kissed him passionately, lightly moving her hips against his. He groaned.

"Then take advantage of this." He growled and buried his face in her hair.

"Stop it, Bells. I need to have this talk with you." She moaned gently, feeling him harden against her center. That just made her feel so damp.

"Okay." She bit her lip as his hands stroked her hips.

"Bells, this is serious. Stop thinking of sex for a minute." She looked up to meet his eyes that were black with lust until he shook it off. He needed to be serious.

It wasn't often that they got chances to be completely alone and he had to do this before he completely lost his nerve and just ravished her.

"I'm not the only one thinking about it, Jake. I can see it on your face." He groaned and laid back in the sand.

"Please, Bells. Stop moving." She hadn't even noticed that she had started grinding against him again.

"Sorry." She blushed and he sat up, passionately kissing her.

"Don't apologize. I love you so much, Bells." She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you more, Jake." He realized the kiss and smiled at her proudly.

"I want to show you how much I love you. Would you let me do that?" She gulped nervously and nodded. She didn't know what to expect. Scratch that. She knew what to expect. Charlie had spilled to her that Jake had asked Billy for his mother's ring for the purpose of proposing to Bella.

This made her extremely nervous. Were they ready for this? Marriage? She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him and never leave his side, but was this too fast?

"Bells..." He paused and she closed her eyes, clinging her shaky hands to his shirt, and placing her forehead against his.

"Yes?" She let out in a breathy response.

"Move in with me?"

"Yes." Her eyes snapped open. "Wait... what?" She didn't expect that. Moving in together?

"Move in with me, Bells? What did you think I said?" He chuckled and smiled at her, seeing the disappointment deep in her chocolate eyes. "What did you think I was going to say?" She groaned and got out of his lap.

"Something else." He moved closer to her. She was truly disappointed. Maybe she was ready for marriage with Jake, even at just eighteen. She was nervous about marriage, but she was disappointed when he didn't propose.

"Come on, Bells. You can always talk to me. What did you think I was going to say?" She lightly shook her head.

"You would think I was nuts if I told you." He moved to sit with her between his legs and wrap his arms around her waist.

"I could never think you are crazy. You looked so nervous and then you looked upset. What is it, baby? Just tell me." She groaned and leaned back into his chest, burying her face in his neck.

"Billy told Charlie and Charlie told me that you asked him for your mom's ring." He slightly stiffened. Was this good that she was told or did it ruin his plans?

"The-they told you?" She nodded and sighed. "Did they tell you why?" She nodded and sighed. "And what do you think about that?" He had planned to propose then, but he had completely lost his nerve and decided at the last minute to work up to it slowly.

"I-I.." She groaned in frustration and stood up. She paced slowly and growled to herself. "I don't know. I mean, I thought that I didn't want that, but..." She stopped herself and hung her head. He quickly stood up and stood close to her, wrapping his arm around her slender waist.

"You do want that?" She pressed her head into his chest, and sighed.

"Yes. I mean, I think I do... I don't know anymore." He rested his cheek against the top of her head and sighed.

"How about this..." He trailed off and slowly pulled the ring out of his cargo pants pocket, holding it in his hand. She looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. He gently grabbed the right hand to put the ring on and slowly slipped the ring on the right finger, the whole time keeping eye contact with Bella. She looked down to see the ring sparkle against her ivory skin tone. The stone was turquoise and pretty big to her. The band was a dark gold and as wide as the stone that was oval in shape.

It was perfect.

"Keep it as my promise to spend the rest of my life with you and, when you know if you are ready for that to become a wedding ring, tell me." She smiled up at him as a tear trickled down her cheek. It was a happy tear.

"Oh, Jake." She wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her face to his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I mean it, Bells. Tell me when you are ready." She nodded happily.

"I will." She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. "I love you. Jacob Black." He chuckled and kissed her back.

"I love you, Isabella Swan."

XxXxXxX

They spent the rest of their day together at Sam's and Emily's house with the pack. They decided to keep their choice to move in together a secret until he patrolled that evening. He quickly drove her home, gave her a goodbye kiss, before running into the woods. She went into the house, using her sleeve to cover the ring on her finger, and made lasagna for her and Charlie. They ate in relative silence.

He would ask how her day was and what her and Jake did while he was at work, but she only gave short answers. They both knew that he wanted to ask the more important question, but he didn't, which she was thankful for.

She cleaned up and said goodnight before going to her room. She knew Jake would probably stop by that night, like he always did.

She went straight to her dresser, like she always did without looking around, digging through her drawers.

"Hello, Bella." She paused when she heard that velvet voice that she had grown so accustom to not hearing over the past almost year. She slowly turned, holding sleeping shorts in her hand. She saw the shadowy figured in her rocking chair rocking.

"Ed-Edward?" He stood up and came out of the dark, revealing how he looked exactly the same as she remember. Pale skin, bronze hair, golden brown eyes... He was still just as beautiful and mesmerizing as ever.

"Long time no see." He gave her his dazzling smile and she fainted. He ran over before she could hurt herself by hitting the ground. He groaned heavily. "Just great." He whispered to himself. He slowly walked over to her bed and laid her down, pulling the blanket over her. He went back to the rocking chair and sat and waited.

After a few hours, Paul was patrolling Forks when he caught the scent that the whole pack knew too well. Jake had phased back for his short food and bathroom break. He was brought back when Paul let out his urgent howl. Within thirty seconds, all of the wolves phased.

_What is it? Where is the scent? _Jake asked as he went on high alert, going in the direction of Forks to meet Paul.

Everyone else wasn't as worried, but Bella wasn't with Jake so he was frightened for her. He knew that Paul was near Forks.

_It's a Cullen. I know this scent._ Jake gasped at Paul's response.

_What are they doing back here?_

_Who cares? Let's kill them!_

_Shut it, Leah! _Jake was already on edge.

Bella's eyes slowly fluttered and she saw that Edward was back in the rocking chair. She squinted her eyes and sniffled. It hurt seeing him after all this time.

"You're not real." Her only defense against this was to be in denial.

"What do you mean, Bella?" Edward quickly sat on the edge of the bed next to her as she coiled away from him like a moth from a flame. He was hurt by this and scouted away from her so she would have some space.

"Leave me alone! You're not real! Edward wouldn't be here!" He chuckled and smiled at her. He thought this was just adorable.

"Oh, I'm real, love. Open your eyes." She removed her hands from her eyes and looked him over, realizing this wasn't a vision of hers. She sat up and rubbed her hand across her eyes. "Did I frighten you when you saw me?" She did not respond at first and then shook her head after a minute.

"Why am I not awake?" He was flabbergasted. She still did not believe him.

"You are awake." She rolled her eyes, completely calm. "Sure, sure. That's what you want me to think. And then it will be worse when I do wake up. Jake is going to have to pick up the pieces again when he wakes me up." He was confused as to what Jacob Black had to do with this.

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare." That did seem like something the real Edward might say to her, but she knew this couldn't be him. If this wasn't a delusion, it had to be a dream.

If this was not a dream, she had to test it.

"Did all of that really happen, then?" He was completely confused until she continued. "Did you leave and then... Jake... and the pack?" He was confused on the 'Jake and the pack' part. He knew she was too smart to get involved with wolves.

"Yes, I left. I am truly sorry for what I did and said to you." She nodded. That also sounded like Edward.

"So, what's the story?" He was confused.

"For why I am here or why you should tell Charlie if something slips?" She nodded and felt a knot in her throat. This was strange. Her dreams of Edward never had him talking so much. Maybe this wasn't a dream. "Your guess is as good as mine."

"What have you been doing for the past year?" She pushed her hair behind her ear and watched his face carefully.

"Nothing terribly exciting." Too simple of an answer. She made a disgusted look and he was confused. "Why are you making that face?"

"Well, if you were, after all, just a dream, that's exactly the kind of thing you would say. My imagination must be used up." He rolled his eyes.

"If I tell you, will you finally believe that you're not having a nightmare?" She lightly giggled and sat up completely, crossing her legs and facing him.

"Maybe. If you tell me." He nodded happily.

"I was... hunting." She was confused.

"Is that the best you can do, seriously? That definitely doesn't prove I'm awake." He nodded silently.

"Not hunting animals. I was trying my hand at tracking. I'm not very good at it." She was intrigued.

"Tracking? What were you tracking?" He chuckled.

"Victoria. I thought I had her at one point in time, but I guess she gave me a false trail." She nodded and sighed.

"Victoria was killed four months ago." He laughed lightly.

"That may just be why it did not work." She nodded. "Bella, I started tracking her because Alice had a vision of her sneaking into this house and waiting for you to come home." That was something that she couldn't imagine up. "I ..." He took a deep breath. "I owe you an apology. No, of course I owe you much, much more than that. But you have to know..." He took my hand gently between his freezing one, which sent a shiver down my spine. "that I had no idea. I didn't realize the mess I was leaving behind. I thought it was safe for you here. So safe. I had no idea that Victoria would come back. I'll admit, when I saw her that one time, I was paying much more attention to James's thoughts. But I just didn't see that she had this kind of response in her. That she even had such a tie to him. I think I realize why now she was so sure of him, the thought of him failing never occurred to her. It was her overconfidence that clouded her feelings about him that kept me from seeing the depth of them, the bond there.

"Not that there's any excuse for what I left you to face. Please know that I had no idea

of any of this. I feel sick, sick to my core, even now, when I can see and feel you safe in my

arms. I am the most miserable excuse for -" She interrupted him and groaned.

"Stop... Stop right there." She whispered the last part. He didn't stop though.

"When Alice realized she couldn't see you in her visions, I came here as quickly as I could. I feared the worst. I thought you might have died. I contemplated going to the Volturi if I came here and you were gone from this Earth." Bella stood up and put her back to him.

"Stop it, Edward! Just stop it!" She turned back to him when she reached her dresser.

"Do you believe it's me now?" She shook her head, a tear falling.

"Edward wouldn't say those things to me. You aren't him." He approached her as Jake approached Bella's yard, quickly changing back. He didn't care if she was asleep. He would wake her up.

"Do you want me to prove I'm real?" Jake heard a murmur of the velvet voice as Edward whispered in Bella's ear.

"Yes." She took a deep breath, unsure of how he could prove it. Jake climbed up the tree, unsure if he was too late to warn Bella. He poked his head through the window as Edward pressed his lips firmly to Bella's.

Jake saw Edward kiss Bella. He held her body against the wall. Jake could only see that Cullen was blocking her against the wall and heard the kissing noise. Little did he know, Bella was panicked. Jake quickly jumped down and ran into the woods, phasing. Bella turned her face away and gasped.

"I can't, Edward. I'm sorry, but I can't." He released her and was shocked when she hugged her chest. She knew she would lose Edward, but she couldn't betray Jake. He was her life.

"Did my original intentions come true? Did you fall for another?" She looked to him with confidence in her and Jake's relationship, nodding.

"I don't want to hurt you, Edward, but I love him. I love him so much, but I still love you. You have to know that." He nodded and sat on the edge of the bed as they heard a pained howl in the woods. She gasped. "Oh, my god. It's Jake." He was confused.

"How do you know of what Jacob Black is, Bella?" She gasped and rubbed her sore throat.

"umm, I'm in love with him." He gasped and stood up.

"No! Tell me it's not true!" She scowled.

"What is so wrong with that? Jacob is kind, loving, and gentle." He groaned and paced around.

"He could lose control with you, Bella, and it would kill you." Bella was reminded of Emily's scars and shook her head.

"He would never and there is nothing you could say to change my mind about him, Edward. You know how stubborn I can be." She was reminded of her secret as Edward looked down at the photo on her desk. Edward gasped and looked up at her.

"You are pregnant by him?" She clasped her hands on her stomach as Edward looked back down at the ultrasound photo she had gotten just the day before.

"Yes, we are going to have a family together." She moved over towards her and saw the ring on her finger.

"You will make a wonderful mother and wife one day, Bella." She had a smile come to her face as she looked down at the ring. "Out of pure curiosity, does he know of your state?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"I haven't told him yet. I want to, but I chickened out when I was going to tell him this morning. Then he asked me to marry him and I was distracted." He nodded.

"He just proposed today." She sighed.

"He slipped the ring on my finger and asked me to tell him when I was ready to make it a wedding ring." He nodded.

"Like I said, you will be a good wife and any man would be proud to be your husband." She shined up at him and hugged him.

"Thank you, Ed-" Bella was interrupted when her cell phone rang.

Jake growled aloud as he rammed head-first into the biggest tree he could find. He hated how he felt. His heart had broken from what he saw.

_What a bitch! I can't believe she cheated on you! _Jake growled at Jared which told him to stay out of his business.

He continued to ram his head into the tree as everyone phased back except for Leah who found him.

_Jake, stop it!_

_Butt out, Leah, before I rip you apart! _He growled at her and she head-butted his side, making him tumble to the ground.

_Listen to me! I know you are hurting. I know how bad it feels. You forget that Sam cheated on me with Emily after he imprinted._ He groaned and laid on the ground, covering his head with his paws. He never felt this strength of a betrayal before.

_What do you expect me to do? The love of my life, the girl I just proposed to, cheated on me. _Leah felt sorrow for her pack brother.

_I can give you advice to what you can do to ease the pain. _That was all she could truly offer had experienced the same pain, but his wasn't from an imprint.

_What could possible make this pain go away?_ He sniffled as he stood up, slowly walking away from her.

_I can tell you what I did when Sam cheated on me. It helped me through the inital part of the pain and it might help you._

_What could that possibly be? Sleep with someone else? _He was being completely sarcastic, but didn't expect her answer.

_Exactly, yes, Jake._ He was completely shocked. He never thought he would ever be intimate with anyone other than Bella.

_You serious? _She nodded her wolf head as he looked at her.

_You know Paul's story of me and him sleeping together? The one-night-stand? _Jake nodded and she sighed. _After Sam cheated on me, I snuck into a night club in Port Angeles and got completely drunk. Paul was there and was actually nice to me. He let me talk about what happened and we slept together. I felt a lot better afterwards, but I was mostly in pain from the memory afterwards. _

He was in shock. He had thought that Paul had been making it up that whole time, but this proved him right. Paul and Leah had slept together because of her break up.

_And you think that might help me?_ She shrugged.

_It might. It couldn't hurt. You wouldn't have a problem trying to find someone, Jake. I mean, girls throw themselves at you wherever you go._ He knew, if he were to do that, which he wasn't sure of, it would have to be someone who knew his secret. That was Bella, which was out of the question, Sue, which was just gross, and Leah.

Would she do it?

She looked at him like he was nuts.

_Are you fucking serious?_

He groaned and looked around.

_Yes._

XxXxXxX

Bella picked up her cell phone and saw it was Quil.

"Quil?"

"What the fuck have you done?!" She pulled the phone back as Edward looked at her confused. Who would be speaking with her in that tone?

"Quil, what are you talking about? What's going on?" He growled through the phone.

"You know exactly what I am talking about?! You cheated on Jake!" She was confused as she scratched her head.

"Wooh, Quil. I never cheated on Jake. Where did you hear some foolishness like that?" He was silent for a minute. He knew Bella. He knew it seemed impossible that Bella would ever cheat on anyone, let alone Jake.

"Jake," was the only word he said and she gasped. She needed to know how that would even be possible. She turned and looked at her window, seeing it open.

"Hold on a second, Quil." He groaned as she moved to her open window, sticking her head out. She could see shredded shorts and broken trees.

Now, she knew how Jake could think she cheated. He must seen Edward kiss her. She gasped in horror.

"Quil, where is he?" Quil didn't know what she had realized, but he knew whatever Jake saw had to of clicked.

"Last I saw, he was running into trees. Everyone phased back so he could be alone other than Leah." She turned to Edward and then it clicked. Edward could read minds so he knew that Jake was there, which was true. He could hear the worried thoughts of Bella coming from him, but he did not put two and two together until Bella revealed that she was in love with the werewolf.

"I'm coming out there. I can't believe he thinks I actually CHEATED on him! Can you meet me at Jake's house, Quil? I need a pack member to find him." He sighed. He knew a fight would ring out and he feared that Bella would up like Emily with how upset Jake was. He could attack her from his rage and hurt from how upset Jake was.

"Sure." Quil needed to make sure he protected Bella for Jake.

"Good. Give me fifteen minutes. Bye." She quickly got up and grabbed her jacket. Then she exploded. "How could you, Edward? I love Jake and you knew he was outside when you kissed me! He is freaking out because of what you did!" Edward quickly gripped onto her shoulders, hoping to calm her.

"Bella, dear, calm down. I did not know that the two of you were together. I heard his thoughts, but he was just worried about you." She finally rained in her anger and pushed Edward's hands off of her.

"I am leaving and I hope you aren't in here when I get back because Jake will most likely be with me." She pushed past him and down the stairs. She quickly wrote a note on the pad on the fridge saying she would be going to La Push and wasn't sure when she would be back and that it was an emergency.

She got in her truck and drove quickly to the Black house. She parked and Quil ran out from the tree. She got out of the truck and ran to Quil.

"Bella, he isn't phased. I search through the woods in Forks and he wasn't there. He has to be in our woods. If you want, you can come with me while I search?" She nodded abruptly.

"Now, I'm scared. Why wouldn't he be phased?" Quil shrugged as they bad it to the woods opposite of where he came in.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." She nodded and Quil wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her warm in the cold night. They stayed in silence as they walked through the woods for about a mile before a sound hit Quil's ear.

He could hear just a hint of Jake's voice, not enough to understand what was being said.

"Bella, I can hear him." She was exstatic.

"Great! Where?" He pointed ahead in the direction they were going.

"I know its his voice, but I can't tell who he is talking to or what he is saying." She nodded and she moved at a faster pace, a fast jog, with Quil walking with her.

"Jake?!" She yelled, but he could not hear her. Leah's moans and groans surrounded him and blocked out any other sounds. He felt a guilty inside of him for what he was doing, but he had no idea why.

Quil suddenly heard Leah's moan and could understand what was happening by what Jake was saying.

"Oh, yeah. Feels so gooood." He grabbed Bella's hand and gasped. How could Jake do this and move on so fast? Him and Bella hadn't even talked about this. It hadn't even been an hour since he saw Bella and Edward kiss.

"What is it?" Bella was scared that something might have happened to Jake and Quil looked at her with shock in his eyes. He didn't want to see the look in Bella's eyes if she saw what Jake was doing with Leah. He knew Bella well enough to know she would lose herself completely. She would become that shell of a person again.

"Bella, maybe we should go back to Billy's and wait for him?" She widened her eyes and ran off in the direction of where she knew Jake had to be. "Bella, wait!" Bella did not listen as Quil ran after her. She was scared of what she would find when she saw him.

When she made it to a tree just feet from him, she stopped when she heard the moans and turned her head to see Jake perched over Leah who was bent over and faced away from him. She felt her heart shatter as she starred as his body move with a rhythm that only she had seen him use before.

"Fuck, yeah. Almost there, Lee." Bella placed her hand over her mouth as she looked down.

How could he do this to her? He had just proposed to her that day and he had already betrayed her. This was not something her mind could face. At that moment, everything went black for her. Quil took a deep breath as he saw Bella literally drop to her knees. He ran over as fast as he could and knelt next to her. He gently grasped onto her shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Bella, come on. You don't want to see this." He got no response whatsoever. He looked to her face and saw absolutely nothing. Her lips were slightly apart and she had nothing in her eyes. There was no shock, anger, or hurt in her eyes. "Bella?" He lightly shook her shoulders and still nothing. He started to have his heart go insane. Something was terribly wrong with Bella.

He quickly picked her up in his arms and ran. She was completely limp in his arms and he had no idea what to do. He knew he couldn't take her home and let Charlie find her in this state. There was only one place he could take her where he could find guidance.

He went to Sam and Emily's. He busted through the door where all of the pack had been waiting for Jake to finally phase back and give him some privacy.

"I need help." Everyone jumped off the couch when they saw a petite woman in his arms, limp.

"Oh, my god! What happened?" Emily was the first to notice that it was Bella in Quil's arms.

"It's a long story. Move out of the way." Everyone moved away and Quil put her on the couch. He knelt in front of her and continued shaking her shoulders. "Bella! God, damn it! Say something!" Bella continued to be unresponsive and Quil, through his frustration, punched the ground. "Fuck! I swear, I will kill Jake when I see him!" Quil stood up and, at the worst possible moment, Jake and Leah walked through the door.

Quil, full of raw rage, ran towards Jake and Leah, but was caught by Paul and Jared.

"Wooh, Quil. Chill out, man." Jake gave a light laugh. It wasn't sincere, but he did feel a little better, like Leah said he would. He was still hurt, though.

"Quil, calm down now!" Quil couldn't calm down no matter who ordered him. He was beyond help.

"You piece of SHIT! How could you do this to her?!" Jake was completely confused. The pack was blocking Jake and Leah's view of Bella, laying motionless and unresponsive.

"Do what to who?" Jake was 100% confused about what was going on, as was Leah.

"Bella! You remember her?! Huh?! Your girlfriend?!" Jake felt a squeeze at his heart and that twinge of guilt again from the mention of the love of his life.

"What about that bitch? She cheated on me so I don't care about her. What she does is none of my business." Quil then remember how hurt Jake must be. He still thought she cheated on him and that probably was a key factor in him sleeping with Leah.

"Don't talk about her like that, Jacob." Quil's trembling calmed down so Paul and Jared released him.

"Why? She is a slut and will never be anything more. I should have broken it off a while ago and now I am glad it is over." Everyone was shocked. Not by Jake's words, but when they heard constant gasping coming from behind them.

Bella had barely came of as Jake walked in. She wanted to hear an explanation from him, but that was not what she expected. She had clutched a pillow to her chest from the intense pain of Jake's words. Quil ran over and sat next to Bella, pulling her into his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"Bella, can you hear me?" She continued to hyperventilate and could not find her voice. "Bella, come on. Talk to me, damn it!" Quil was so frustrated with how catatonic she was. Jake was in completely shock as he watched his ex-girlfriend in a complete disasterous state.

"Oh, God. What happened to her?" Jake slowly took his steps towards her.

"You stay away from her. You did this to her." Jake was both shocked and confused. How could he have done this to her? They hadn't seen each other since he proposed.

"What do you mean?" Jake looked down at her and her eyes opened, their eyes connecting. The look of hurt in his eyes was enough to send her pain through the roof. No one had ever hurt her like Jacob Black had.

As fast as her conscienceness came, it was gone again. Her head fell back, hitting Quil's leg, and Jake gasped. He looked closer and saw her eyes were still open.

"Oh, my God! Bella!" Jake dropped to his knees and cradled her face in his hands.

"Fuck! We have to do something!" Jake scowled at Quil as he caught Bella's heartbeat. Her heart calmed him a little.

"What happened to her? Why is she acting like this? Why isn't she at home?" Quil leaned back into the couch as everyone gathered around, waiting for Quil to reveal the big secret behind Bella's state.

"She saw you, Jake. We both did." He was confused, but Leah instantly knew, which made her uncomfortable.

"What are you talking about? She saw me what?"

"She saw you fucking Leah." Emily gasped as everyone else looked shocked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Now, everyone was shocked that Emily was the one to burst. She walked over and smacked Jake across the face. "Why would you do that to her? She loves you and you betrayed her while she is pregnant with your child." Everyone in the room gasped out loud. Jake read Emily's face and could see she was telling the truth.

"Sh-she's pregnant?" He looked over at Bella and could see both of her limp hands were on her stomach.

"Yes, you dumbass. She loves you, for what reason I don't know anymore. I don't know why she falls in love with jerks like you and Cullen. What are you going to do? Leave her and the baby so you can pursue a life with Leah? I wouldn't put it past you after this." Jake looked at his feet.

"I would not do that and, for your information, she cheated on me before Leah and I had sex." Emily's eyes widened and Quil stood up.

"No, she didn't, Jake. You have it all wrong." Quil stood directly in front of Jake and spilled what Bella had told him while they were about to hang up on the phone.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was all Cullen. Long story short, Cullen forced a kiss on her and she pushed him away." He could see that Quil was telling the truth. Jake couldn't believe what he had done and at the worst time possible. She was having his baby and he betrayed her trust in the worst possible way possible and, of course, at the worst time in their relationship.

He quickly knelt next to Bella and stroked her hair, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. Baby, please, forgive me." He brought his hand down her body and placed it on her stomach. "This is all my fault." Everyone understood what had happened now. Jake thought Bella had cheated so he had sex with Leah, which Bella saw and freaked out from.

"Somebody call Charlie and then 9-1-1. She needs a hospital." Sam spoke with pure authority.

**Thank you so much for reading this. I know it is very sad, but trust me, it will get better. I will be giving really long chapters. Please, leave me a bunch of reviews. Thanks!**


End file.
